


Why can't people stay dead in this town?

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Series: AM2015tumblrshorts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym





	Why can't people stay dead in this town?

                                                     

 

His wife died in his arms. He knows this.  When she was too weak to press the knife into her chest herself, she had begged for his strength with tear filled eyes and trembling voice. He remembered, all too clearly, wrapping his fingers over hers on the handle, and pushing in just a little. Just a little was just enough, as a second later the blade seem to simply slip into her, and the beta-gold eyes of the wolf she could have been receded into the brilliant blue of the woman he loved. Now those blue eyes were looking back at him. Not the dull lifeless shade that haunted his dreams at night but the vibrant fire lit energy had that captured his attention and his heart a lifetime ago.

"Put the gun down Chris," she said. "I promise you it's me."

It certainly looked like her, he thought. Or a version of her. Gone was the flaming red hair and the ultra-feminine clothes that were her trademark.  _A woman should always look like a woman_ , she used to say, even as she wielded a gun or a knife or a broadsword. It was one of the things that he loved the most about her; and then about their daughter - to be so quietly and utterly deadly while looking like the most delicate beauty to exist.  His girls were the brightest joy in his life and he missed them. He missed his wife and the woman before him looked like his wife even though, with the leather jacket and hunting boots - the shorn head a symbol of mourning and rebirth amongst hunters - she was dressed more like Kate.  Kate, who had also died and then come back  as something he was hunting.

The gun wavered in his hand but was not lowered.

"I want to believe you," his words vibrated with a myriad of emotion. "I want to believe that it's you, my beautiful Victoria, because I have missed you, and needed you so much in the past year. I want my family back. Allison...."

His voice faltered and broke. He could see the mirroring pain reflected in those blue eyes he knew so well. He thought of his daughter and steeled himself.

"The greatest monsters we've fought, weren't the animals we thought we were hunting." His grip on the gun tightened. Her eyes dart to his hands. "I love you Victoria. From the moment I met you, I was yours. I still am. But the worst of the horrors we faced, were brought to us in the form of the people we love. "

"I love you too Chris," she offered. "I was always, and am still, yours."

The metal of the trigger felt hot, where it rested lightly against his finger pad.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she echoed and then his world went black.

 


End file.
